2014-01-18 - SDR - Friends in Dark Places
It has been three days since the raid on the warehouse. Three days since Raven was hit by that damnable drug. And...it has been three days since anyone has seen hide or hair of Raven, with the notable exception of M'gann. Raven wasn't in the medbay. She hadn't gone to high school at all. She seems to haven't even left her room. Any previous attempts to coax her out have been met with silence or a soft but firm refusal, heard through the door. Starfire gently goes to knock along at Raven's door then, concern in her eyes, "Friend Raven, are you present? You haev not been attending classes and you have not eaten. Are you safe? Are you ill?" The door does not open, but Raven's voice is heard, softly, from the other side. "I....am fine, Starfire." Most likely a lie, but hard to tell, given Raven's monotone delivery. "I had an.." there is long pause, as if Raven is considering the correct words. "..unexpected reaction to the Newt drug. I thought it best to isolate myself." That last part is completely true, if a little vague in details. There is quiet concern, and Starfire blinks her green irises, "Raven, what is wrong? will we need to locate a.." Trying to find a word for 'magical doctor', so she settles on, "Zatanna?" There is a soft sigh, then the door opens. "It is best if you come inside." The room inside is dark, with the door only partially open. From the little light that trickles in from outside the room, there is a dark shadow walking back to a bed, to sit on the corner. Which is unusual, since normal Raven would have just used telekinesis to open the door. Starfire walks in quietly then, going over to walk on inside, irises flickering with worry as she gently goes on in, "Raven, are you safe? Are you worried that you are losing control?" "I am not losing control. Of that, I am certain." The dark shadow remains on the corner of the bed, the head hanging low. "M'gann helped with the initial shock. I wanted to remain hidden from the others because they may panic. However, I trust you. And...if I do not share with you, one of my closest friends, then you will panic." Starfire nods lightly over as she walks in, "Raven, you are our friend, and no matter what, our highest priority is keeping you safe. Please, if you feel you need it, let us know what is going on." Gently holding up her hand to use her inborn abilities to glow to get a better look. "You have seen me at my worst. So, I feel I can share with you what has happened." With that, the head lifts up, and Starfire finds four glowing red eyes focused on her from beneath the hood of the cloak. "I will warn you...you may not like what you will see." Starfire glances over at Raven quietly, "We have been together through heaven and hell. We have seen you die and we have seen you start anew. We have seen you fall from grace and rise from the ashes. Friend Raven, I shall never leave your side no matter what." Raven nods in the shadows, those red eyes bobbing up and down. Without another word, she reaches up to remove her hood. The hands are tipped with elongated nails, curled slightly into almost talon form, while the flesh is red....a dark red, so very much different from her usual pale flesh. As the hood drops, Raven's face comes into full view. Pointed ears, fangs and skin the color of blood. Two sets of eyes, one above the other, without pupils. All exposed flesh, which there isn't a lot of, is that same dark red. It looks like she has a belt of the same color, until there is a twitch, revealing the 'belt' to be a tail, complete with spaded tip. She definitely looks like Trigon's daughter now. Starfire gently reaches forwards, her fingers going over to your chin to gently lift it, "It does not matter." she touches your chin, and then points at her own chest, "Your soul is the same. it still shines as brightly as it always has. What is on the outside does not matter. It is merely a thing, how one looks. You are still Raven, and my friend, and the one whom has saved me many times and shall do so in the future. Nothing else matters." A small smile touches the demonic features of Raven, which, under normal circumstances, would be a welcomed sight. However, with her current condition, the smile only serves to enhance Raven's seemingly evil countenance. "You see why I could not be seen in public, though. This, " She indicates her form with her clawed hands... "this is not an appropriate appearance for the public. It is barely even acceptible now." Starfire nods over softly, "Yes, I understand." Starfire can at least grasp such feelings of alien-ness that others would react as, foreign as such a thing would be in reality. "Would you like for me to bring you some food then?" "That is not necessary." Raven nods over towards a nightstand besides the bed, showing that there is a plate there that, at one point, had some food on it. "I still have the ability to use my soul-self. Obviously, that came from my father's side, which the drug couldn't inhibit. I have been porting myself to the kitchen when everyone is asleep." Starfire nods quietly, "You do not have to isolate yourself, but I understand." she sits, "And would you care for some company then, or do you wish to continue to meditate?" Raven says, "You may stay, if you wish. I do not know how long I will remain in this condition, so it is a relief to know that, for the present, I have someone to share with." Starfire nods over, "I will stay here then so long as you wish it." She gently goes to, if permitted, take your hand in hers reassuringly. Raven offers that small smile again, as she places her other hand very gingerly upon your own. "Thank you. I may not show it, but your friendship means a lot to me." There is a hint of warmth in those words....the emotional shield that Raven usually has is showing some chinks in the armor. A sure sign that Raven's situation has her at the very least stressed. And Starfire notices those small things, and gently strokes her fingers over along the talons that rested against her, "You are welcome, Raven. You are my sister in soul and spirit. I would never abandon you no matter the circumstances, no matter the peril."